<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Rough Winds And Calming Storms by IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329415">Of Rough Winds And Calming Storms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere/pseuds/IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere'>IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loneliness, References to Depression, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere/pseuds/IHaveNothingCleverToPutHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For five years Jett has been cursed to be a radiant wanted by The kingdom corp. This has lead her down a tragic past and has left her wishing she could escape herself.  Sage is fighting to get the Valorant team to look at getting Jett on their side, but the team is reluctant due to Jett's criminal activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jett/Sage (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Of rough winds and calming storms: continued</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW<br/>this fanfic will work with depression, alcoholism, smoking, and implied self-harm, each chapter will have a warning on what it contains, listed in the notes.<br/>in this chapter, we have, referenced alcoholism and smoking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoul, South Korea: 16:00 hours<br/>
The criminal underground</p><p>Jett found herself in a shitty bar, staring down her next target. Some hotshot mob boss whose judgment day had come. She studied the room and made sure her exit strategy was solid. Hell and chaos would break loose as soon as her knife found its way into his neck. Her identity was kept secret by the hoodie she wore. She looked painfully normal for a radiant. She moved to make her shot and reached for the illegal weapons in her pocket. They always felt painfully hot in her hands as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Jett took a deep breath and counted to ten. She said her incantation and activated the powers that had been a cursed gift of a mistake five years ago. To her luck, no one in the bar noticed over the bright lights and too loud music. Raising her daggers, she shot two at her target. </p><p>	Both made for direct hits.<br/>
About three seconds passed before he hit the ground, it took another two before his lady friend screamed. And with that, the bar erupted into expected chaos. Jett took her notice and left.  The walk to her apartment always gave her too much time to think. She always regretted what her life had become, but she knew it was her only option. Kingdom was constantly on her tail and if she didn't keep moving, doing odd jobs and small crimes, they'd catch her faster than ever. She couldn't have that. Jett herself may have been cutthroat but Kingdom was ruthless and had no morals, the company destabilized governments and brought families to their knees. Nothing she did could parallel what the mega-corporations crimes caused.</p><p> </p><p>Being on the run from such a powerful force made her life hell. Being forced to leave every 3- 6 months if she was lucky. Every apartment felt like a house but never a home. Every country felt like the same stale location to complete a job. At first, things were fine, odd jobs and pickpocketing but things spiraled and soon she was taking hits and being the right-hand man of crime bosses around the world.  She recounted the crimes on her way home like it was a mantra, a list of things she'd never forgive herself for. A list of names she killed, a list of men she made crumble, a list of stolen artwork, and stolen time. The world would never be fair to her, the world would never be kind for her, the world would never be soft for her. A crippling reality that haunted her in every waking moment. Shed dug herself a hole 40 feet wide and 12 meters deep and now she was stuck. She sewed this bed and knew she had to lay in it. There was no way she could get out of this alone, and even with the help, she knew it would follow her. </p><p>Her walk home was poisoned with her thoughts and regrets, it always hurt how bright the streets were with beautiful nightlife. People falling in love, people falling out of it. They all lived lives that Jett could never attain, forever cursed to live and die alone. She would never rope anyone else up in her crimes, or in her life as a radiant. Just being one put a target on her back and would damn a loved one to die a painful death. Eventually, she arrived at her apartments and regret coiled in her stomach. As deadly as she was, as powerful as people found her. Jett was lonely and pitiful. The almost empty apartment that was littered with cheap booze bottles and cigarette buts really helped outline that fact. No happy person could live like this. Without thinking much Jett plopped on the couch and lit a cigarette, the smoke no longer burnt her throat and lungs. She regretted that fact, but it still crunched her nicotine cravings, so she kept smoking. Although she didn't open any liquor tonight, she knew it wouldn't feel like it used too. Another thing she loathed. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, Jett hated what shed become, and she couldn't get herself out. Sure she could pull her disappearing act but that didn't save her from her thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are no chapter warnings this time, just so exposition.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>???, Italy: 8:00<br/>
Valorant war room<br/>
Cypher had radioed sage requesting a group meet up on the findings of his little investigation. He wanted everyone on the team to be there so she assumed it was a massive deal. </p><p>The team's newly established base was still rather old and dingy compared to what her former life had given her. However she greatly preferred this life over her one as a noble in china. The world was so much bigger than soirees and business meetings. Living in the public eye was never her idea of fun, especially in systems that expected her to have kids when she just wasn't interested in relationships or marriage. Comparing her old life to her new one almost made her laugh, going from china's darling girl to one of the world's most wanted criminals was a massive change. Whenever she thought about the subject, it made her feel weirdly guilty. Her family had no clue she wasn't dead. Sage never really liked her family but watching her face pop up as missing in the papers still made her feel guilty. her parents didn't deserve a missing daughter. However she had much more important duties in life. She had to give life, and she needed to heal. And so, she did.</p><p>Sage pulled herself out of her thoughts and refocused herself on the present. The radiant then walked around and informed everyone of Cypher requests and the team agreed to meet that evening to discuss his findings.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
“Last week i heard rumors that the wanted radiant, Jett, has been residing in the criminal district of Seoul, South Korea. I traveled there to see if the rumors had any grounding and that's why I dropped off the grid. Last night I found the final piece I needed to solidify the rumors. In a nightclub that I was visiting, a man dropped dead, I watched the killer hurl knives at him with impeccable accuracy. I followed the suspect home and my suspicions were correct. It's her.” Cypher called in</p><p>Silence fell in the room as the announcement was made </p><p>“What do you know and what actions do you think we should take?” Sage was the first to talk.</p><p>“She's a major hit man, who appears to travel all over the world and she's almost impossible to track. Crimes she has committed include the murder of many wealthy elites , too many to count. She has stolen 15 works of art from museums all over the world. She's been arrested for drug charges and she's escaped from the police station she was in. her crimes and actions can be dated back five years with the arrest being the earliest case of her known existence. As for the actions we should take, that's up to you guys. ” Cypher responded </p><p>“ I think we should recruit her. We need more manpower and we should get her before kingdom dose”<br/>
\<br/>
“For fucks sake, Sage you sound absolutely bonkers. she’s literally kingdoms most wanted! It would be like putting a target on our back! Not to mention all of her unsavory acts, she’d be a liability, a loose end. She would kill our organization faster than if we just handed ourselves over to kingdom” phoenix announced his opinion with total confidence. </p><p> Sage began her retort. “Let's think about this, it makes sense she's a criminal, if she’s wanted by the biggest mega corporation in the world, she’d have to lay low to avoid detection. If she wants to live a life, the only way she’d be able to make money would be by committing crimes and doing odd jobs. Plus, The murder Cypher informed us of might be the only time we can pinpoint her location for an indefinite period of time. Regardless of how much of a loose end she could be, she's much more dangerous in kingdoms hands.” </p><p>Her statement rationalized the plan but Phoenix still objected.</p><p>“We can't trust her! She could already work for  Kingdom. It could be a trap. Plus she's a straight up criminal.” Phoenix emphasized the last sentence. “Our plans are going smoothly without her. We don't need her on our side. It's too big a risk. I will not go through with this plan. If you want her, you'll go get her.”</p><p>“I'll go with you sage.” Sova interrupted phoenix's rant and gave sage a smile and a thumbs up. “ i personally think that we could use more members on our team. It couldn't hurt to try, and yah know Phoenix, we are ‘straight up criminals’ too.”</p><p>“Phoenix, she’s really not that bad. I worked with her once back in my hometown. Sure she’s a little quick to act and could be a little risky on a team, but she's good fun and she’s agile. We could use a little more high mobility on our team. The reward greatly outweighs the risk. Oh and by the way, it’s totally irrational that you think she’s working for the kingdom.” Raze chuckled as she finished her point.</p><p>“Well if that’s four out of five in favor of attempting to recruit Jett, I think Sova, cypher and I would have the best luck tracking her down and actually getting a face to face. That would leave Raze and Phoenix in charge of the base. All in favor of the plan, say ‘eye’” Sage established the plan.</p><p>The four in favor all said “eye” while Phoenix just sighed and mumbled “Whatever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter has smoking and referenced alcohol abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soule south korea 12:00<br/>Jetts apartment.</p>
<p>The afternoon held heavy in the air as Jett began to wake up. Her body ached and her head hurt like hell. Her head spun as she sat up and came too. She looked at the clock to get the time and realized that she should probably go out and get something to eat. But before she could do that she would have to get ready. A task much harder for her than it should have been due to the miserable hangover she had from the night before. It was hangovers like these that made Jett question if she wanted to get sober. She knew what her answer was so the consideration was more of a joke that made her laugh if anything.<br/>About fifteen minutes later she got up, lit a cigarette and looked out the front window of the apartment. An unfortunate view was given two her. An unmarked car with the sorry face of two kingdom employees in it. Jett added ‘pack up important things and ditch town’ to her list of things to do. She took a drag from the cigarette in her hand and cursed under her breath about the world. Nothing about Seoul made her want to leave it. The city was the closest thing to a home she had. And yet she knew if she stayed she'd be back in the kingdom's grasp and that was enough to make her run away even if she loved the city so much. The blonde watched the car for a bit to finish her cigarette and see if anybody would step out of the car. Ten minutes later two people stepped out of the car. A dark raven haired woman dressed in green and black and some older guy who looked like he was taken straight from a military base camp. The kingdom logo on the man's bandleader was enough to confirm her suspicions. </p>
<p>The best thing Jett could do was shower, get dressed, pack up and spend her day in busy public spaces. Kingdom wasn't really one to be inconspicuous, but they wouldn't make a move on Jett in a busy city center. The maneuver would risk losing public support. Something the company desperately needed to stay in power. </p>
<p>Jett stopped watching the car and took her last shower in Seoul. Room temperature water cascaded over her. The water didn't help with the muscle aches of the hangover and for a moment Jett missed hot showers. One of the many downsides of her powers was she could sense when the win and air just didn't like something. And the wind hated steam. When the wind hates something, Jett hates it, oftentimes things would leave her feeling sick because the air just left her lungs for the simple and confusing “i just don't like it” from the air she had such a close relationship with. She took her time in the shower and savored it. As much as she wished it was warm, it was still nice. Something about the water calmed her ever present worry. It almost washed the bad things away and silenced her dark thoughts for mear moments. Moments she cherished whenever she had them. She eventually stepped out of the shower and finish=shed getting ready. </p>
<p>“Okay, back to reality.” she mumbled to herself as she began to clean up the apartment. She took her important belongings, including a little stuffed dove she's had since she was four. And put them all in a backpack. She then wrote a note. </p>
<p>Thank you for your troubles and I'm sorry to leave this place in such a state. My apologies for the time it will take to clear out the rest of my belongings. Please don't report this disappearance to the police -jay</p>
<p>With the note she left a large sum of cash. One of the few perks of being a pro criminal/ hit-man is she made quite a lot of money from her targets. With everything packed up Jett left her apartment and walked towards the subway, she wished that she had found memories of the apartment to keep with her as she traveled. But the only thing that place was good for was drinking in the comfort of her own home. Jet continued through her day. Her ride on the subway was largely uneventful aside from the little shadow that followed her, some man in a funky hat. She was careful not to acknowledge the shadow as she did her final goodbye to the city she so loved. Visiting shop owners who were kind to her, and enjoying the local food. </p>
<p>The final day in any city always went by too fast for Jetts' liking. Although she was not fond of cities and places, she still felt sorrow when it came time to leave one. The reason was unclear to Jett, but she suspected it was because they were hallmarks of a life she'd never get to have. Friends and parties living with reckless abandon. Soon the evening fell, and she went to a busy bar uptown. She knew she shouldn't drink tonight given how alcohol impaired her sense and made her careless. So instead she opted for a tea and some of the bar's shitty food that only tasted good when intoxicated. She sat on a patio and watched what she could see of the sunset. </p>
<p>Jett mumbled to herself “to the last night in Seoul '' and clanked her glass against the umbrella that was at the center of the table. A sigh escaped her lips, and she dreamed of easier times. At some point a young lady, about her age, approached the table she sat at.</p>
<p>“May i sit here?” The girl questioned Jett with a smile and gentle demeanor. Jett looked at the girl who studied for a minute.</p>
<p>“Sure, we're at a bar, aren't we? People come to socialize.” Jett responded, she noticed a pulsating feeling of life coming from the lady in front of her. Jet continued with a question “what brings a girl like you here tonight?” it was small talk innocent enough to not feel like an interrogation but Jett was weary of the girl who now sat across from her”</p>
<p>“Oh, I'm here for work. I'm Sage by the way.” </p>
<p>“What's your job?” Jett reminded herself to stay calm about the girl in front of her. Not to scare her off if she was working for the Kingdom.</p>
<p>“I'm a doctor of sorts” sage was careful to answer in half-truths as to not give herself away, this was likely the only opportunity to recruit the Radiant.</p>
<p>“What's a doc like you doing in Seoul, is there a convention or something?” The girls look worried Jett, green and black casual clothes with ebony hair. The same look of the girl who stepped out of the car she saw earlier today. Although the girl in front of her had a different softness to her, that a kingdom employee would not carry. But looks can always be deceiving. </p>
<p>Sage began to talk about medicine and all of her knowledge on health to really seal the deal, Jett seemed to buy the conversation. The two girls talked for quite some time exchanging pleasantries and basic facts about each other. Nothing too deep but enough to seem like the two might have been on a date.</p>
<p>Jett eventually warmed up to her new companion at her table. And relaxed a bit. She ordered a drink with a low alcohol content and behaved exactly as a young adult would in the city. Time however began to escape Jett. The conversation between the two brought laughter and joy to Jett's evening. Something she wasn't so lucky to experience every day. Unfortunately, Jett would be pulled out of her fun when two figures, dressed in kingdom uniforms hopped out of a car and began to watch the bar.</p>
<p>“I hate to end the conversation here but I have a train to catch and it's getting late. It was nice meeting you sage, i hope to see you again.“ The statement wasn't a lie but it was almost empty.</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. But if I may point out, the last passenger train of the evening left about fifteen minutes ago. What kind of train do you plan to catch?” sage asked and almost immediately regretted doing so.</p>
<p>“Smart girl. But you don't want to ask questions when you don't want to know the answer, now. You have been a wonderful distraction. But I'll be on my way, sage.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm dedicating this chapter to Amorra710 for leaving the comment that got me to keep writing this story. Thank you so much for the comment, and I hope you enjoy the chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jett stood up from the table and locked eyes with the gentlemen she saw get out of the car earlier in the day, the man then looked down at the girl across for her and began to speak into his ear piece. Jett could not read the man's lips from how far away she sat, but she did know he relayed something about the girl in front of her, to his partners. Panic shot through Jett as she realized, the girl in front of her was not with kingdom, and Jett had just put a target on the girls back for there  pleasantries. The world always felt incredibly slow during these moments but things always went too fast for her. She had to make a decision to leave the girl and put her in danger, stay and defend her but risk getting captured, or leave with the girl and make the girl's life hell.</p><p>“Sage, you have two options, come with me and be on the run for the rest of your life, or get killed by the kingdom tonight, I've put you in a lot of danger and I am very sorry” Jett explained to sage. </p><p>Sage had to bite back a little smile as she replied to the girl in a fake worried tone “I'll go with you then, I'm not sure I'd like to die tonight.“</p><p>“Okay then, avoid those goons, and try to keep up, got it?” Jett gave the commands to sage and hoped for the best out of things. Sage only nodded in response, she knew what she was doing but, she found Jett commands to be very endearing. The girl did not seem like one to risk herself for others. It did not matter how much sage liked the girl, she knew she had a job to do and sent the signal to Sova that they were on the move and to get his drone in the air, Cyper then put his cams in the nearby alley ways to make sure that things would be okay if they needed back up.</p><p>Jett exited the bar and began to head for a crowded area in the streets, sage walked close behind careful not to startle the girl. The kingdom employees had followed them and were beginning to trail the two girls. For a while things were calm, the girls were being shadowed, and they hadn’t made any major moves. However, as the streets got emptier the kingdom started to make moves. The two kingdom agents started to practically heard the girls into areas with dwindling levels of people. Soon it was just the girls and the employees on a long stretch of almost abandoned road. <br/>Jett turned to sage before speaking “Things are about to get really, really, messy. I want you to get out of here. Okay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Jett but I can’t leave.” Sage replied calmly.</p><p>“I don’t remember giving you my name.”<br/>Jett looked at sage and any semblance of trust she had for her left her eyes. Sage could tell that she had fucked up. </p><p>With that Jett took off away from sage and the kingdom's employees. A gunshot rang out and lead tore through Jett's flesh. A wince formed on Jett's face as warm blood started to drip down her side. She could hear sage trying to tell her something, but she didn’t listen. The gun shot served her right for trusting a stranger she’d just met. But now she had to keep running. Sage chased after Jett, and she was being tailed by kingdom. One of the employees, the older gentlemen, continued to shoot at the girls. He managed to hit Jett twice more, once in the shoulder and once just to the left of Jetts spine. Jett had placed enough distance between her, sage and, the kingdom employees to throw herself into an ally and hide. Blood seeped through the shirt in her back as she withered in pain. If the pain of the bullets lodged in her back weren't cruel enough, the way the air left her lungs at the sound of the gun shot was. The shock waves gun caused always made the air leave Jett for a split-second. She’d never understand why the wind did what it did. All she knew is that whenever guns were involved, she ended up feeling alone as the wind left her alone. As seconds passed by, the immense pain Jett was in really started to take hold. It was clear the lead in her torso had struck some vital organs. This was not the first time Jett had been shot at, this was not the first time a bullet found its home inside of Jett, but it was the first time Jett thought she might not make it out. Her body started to feel heavy, and her lungs couldn’t get full breaths of air anymore. Her eyes felt heavy and her head spun. </p><p>The thoughts of ‘Fine then, I’ll just close my eyes and rest’ drilled their way inside of Jetts head and, as her conscience left her, a man appeared at the end of the alley way.</p><p>“I’ve found her sage, I’ll bring her to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all the lovely commenters, for I have returned. This is a very short chapter considering how long I’ve been gone. I am not done with this story, I’m just slow at writing and life hit me hard. But I am back and better than ever (mentally speaking).<br/>There are no warnings for this chapter. </p>
<p>Readers: come get y’all juice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sova approached the wounded fugitive, she felt light in his arms. He easily picked her up and cradled her. Her body was still warm but her hands had gone cold. He checked Jett’s pulse and radioed the team.<br/>“Target Acquired. Her pulse is low and she has multiple gun wounds. Cipher, I need you to find a way to get sage and me to rendezvous as fast as possible. I don’t think the girl is very stable.”</p>
<p>Sage was the first to respond “I’m very sorry Sova but I’m busy right now.” Gunshots interrupted her. </p>
<p>“I’ll try to get you both out of there alive. As for the girl. Sacrifices must be made sometimes.” Cipher answered as he looked at his trackers. Mear Moments passed before he was able to find a route to get them all to safety.<br/>He spoke calmly as he grabbed the team's attention “sova, sage, listen carefully, there’s a cargo train headed to the station in about 13 minutes. I’ll meat you guys there, I’m sending the directions to your tablets.” </p>
<p>“I’ll see you two then.” Sovas response firm but there was worry in it. Sage was in a high stakes situation, but he couldn’t help. The radio static from sage send did not aid in his stress. He contemplated running to the rescue, but risked missing the train or getting the target killed. But, at the same time, he’d rather lose her and himself than sage. So, despite his better judgment, he went in after sage. Sova followed the sounds of gunfire to the abandoned ally slightly behind the kingdom employees. He set the girl down then, took out a pistol. He fired two warning shots to get their attention away from sage. One in the arm of the man, and one in the shoulder of the women. Sova then picked up the girl, and ran, he ran as hard and fast as he could, but he never looked back. He hoped that the girl didn’t suffer from the rough treatment. And, he prayed that it was enough to save sage. </p>
<p>Eventually he reached the station and saw the incoming train, there was no sign of sage or Cypher yet, but the girl in his arms did make some small sounds to indicate the pain she was in. His sigh of relief for the survival of the target was interrupted by Cypher calling out to the archer.</p>
<p>“It’s been too long Sova how have you been.” </p>
<p>“I have been well, but where is sage.” Sova asked with worry.</p>
<p>“Her tracker is still online, and she is indeed headed this way.” Cypher acted as though nothing had happened or as if the target in Sovas arms wasn’t inches from death. This behavior typically got in Sovas nerves. Tonight was no exception. Sova would normally fight with the man, but he did not have any energy left to worry about it tonight. Soon after his train of thought ended, sage stumbled into the light of the train platform. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, is she secure?” Her tone was soft, but it didn't mask her pain. </p>
<p>Sova turned and with an expression of worry he responded to sage “she is secure but in bad condition. But more importantly, are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, the Trains about to pass by, we should focus on that for now.” Sage was one to push herself to the brink, especially on a mission. It showed in her limp and the way she could hardly hold herself up. Sova did not push, he knew better than to do so. Sova did not think of sage as weak, although he did worry about her. She was small, but that didn’t make her weak in Sovas eyes. It just made her more valuable, in need of more protection, especially given the girls powers. </p>
<p>—————————————————————</p>
<p>The three managed to Board the train without much trouble although getting Jett into one of the cars was a struggle. Once they had boarded, Cypher laid back to relax and catch some sleep.</p>
<p>Sova however stayed up to help sage with the target. The two stabilized the girl but sage didn’t have the strength to fully heal her, just enough to make sure she wouldn’t die. To sage, that was enough for right now. Soon they would make it back to the headquarters and there she could tend to Jett. But for now, she needed to close her eyes and rest</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>